Percy Annabeth One Shots
by emotionwithoutexplanation
Summary: A whole bunch of depressing or fluffy one shots with the best couple. Contains spoilers from The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero. Rated T only because I'm not sure what I'll end up writing. -First one shot is four chapters sorry about that -
1. The World for You

****

Heyyy everyone, sorry I haven't updated in forever. And I know, my other oneshots need to be finished. Ugh. School and everything has been too overwelming. Yes, the only reason I truly am updating is because I hurt myself. DX. Hyper-extened my knee. Yuck. So I should be updating more. This is part one of the one shot.

**XD. Two chaptered one shot, a bit sad. You may not understand my thinking but, I just spat it out. Not my best work but, here it is. **

**I finished Percy Jackson and the Olympians book 5, The Last Olympian, and squee. I love PercyXAnnabeth. :]]]]]]]]]**

**Oh, this takes place after TLO so there isn't really spoilers but, y'know. R&R **

**DISCLAIMER::: I DON NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. I WISH BUT THAT'S RICK RIORDAN'S. **

* * *

My lips trembled softly as I laid my hand over her golden hair. "Annabeth…" I murmured slowly as if the words were foreign. The day was quiet which was unusual to the normal ecstatic atmosphere to Camp Half-Blood. Construction of the new cabins had slowed and there were only a few campers left fixing up a few loose ends.

Normally I'd be turning in about now just when the sun lowers itself below the deep sea. Being invulnerable does that to you. The setting was way to picture perfect to leave it now. It was as if Walt Disney and his perfect happy endings came at me and sprinkled magic fairy dust.

There are no happy endings for demigods though.

It was always one horror after another. At least this time I am ready. Battling Kronus and his whole army had prepared me for the worst, but no one prepared me for this. The feeling of love.

Aphrodite had warned me that to obtain my love would be difficult and rocky. She never said that it'd be so hard to keep it. Every time I watch Annabeth throw her winning smile my way, the heart I use to own will completely turn to mush and I'd have to take English lessons again. I couldn't live with out her but she made me crazy every time she even glances my way. My gut hurts and suddenly I feel entirely self-conscious of my unruly black hair.

_Forget it._

It didn't matter. I loved her and that was it. It didn't matter what they would think. The perfect length and shimmer of her dazzling blonde hair. Or the small curves in her cheeks as she laughed. Her stormy gray eyes that sent shocks of hope through my heart. _I can do this, I won't let her go. This __will__ last._

None of it matters for now though. The sun took its last dive into the ocean I settled for an answer for her. Shaking her softly Annabeth woke her eyes blinking with confusion. "Hmm?" she mutter her gray eyes focusing on Percy in the dark background. "Okay." I smiled feeling every second better as a grin spread through her face. "You'll really come?" Her figure bolted upright leaving me slightly dazed in the immense darkness. "Do I have to answer again?"

Annabeth squealed and threw her arms around me. "I knew it!" she squeaked to excited to care how ridiculous she sounded. "They'll love you. Well, this may not be the first time they met you but, it's official. So, they have to love you. My mother approves so its just Barbie and my dad that need to and…." She babbled on. "Ummm. It's just a dinner relax."

Grinning ear to ear she chuckled. "I love you Seaweed Brain." With that she wrapped her arms around my neck and gently pulled me into a kiss. Her lips felt warm against mine, sweet like honey and I swear she made me gain a few I.Q points right there.

This was the reason I deal with her and her crazed family. I love her and her kisses. Giggling like a school girl she stood and held her hand out for me to grab. She cocked her head to one side in just the perfect way I like it. As a result her silky locks tumbled from behind her ear swaying in the gentle breeze. "Let's get out of here before Mr. D turns us into a fruit salad."

I laughed softly and reached for her hand. She pulled me up, her hand in mine we walked back to the cabins. Our silhouettes danced across the hill as the moonlight shone on our backs. The night air was perfect, my girl was perfect, and my life was turning out perfect. No one could break this feeling for me, I wouldn't let them.

I love her too much for that.

* * *

**YAY!!!! So, I should make part two and upload it sometime this weekend. R&R!!!**

* * *


	2. The World for You 2

**Heyy. Oh, my gods. I am soooo happy for all the reviews I recieved so. I'm going to put the, here to show how thankful I am and how happy I am that you guys loved it!**

**MAJOR TLO SPOILERS!!! I did take an exert from it but twisted it around a bit. So ya. I didn't totally copy. You'll see.**

**And thanks for the "Get Well" wishes. It means a lot.**

**pjopercabeth12:: Aw! That's so sweet! I'm weird, I know, about obsessing over this already, but W/E. BTW, sorry about your knee. My legs have been sore becuase my PE/band-type school thing tour was yesterday, and my legs were sore all day today. Plus, it was field day at school. So, I kinda know how you feel. But back on topic, it was great. Can't wait for chapter 2.**

**sword2588:: Nice very nice, I finished the book when it came out and so far this is my favorite Percabeth story**

**-Borealis:: Wow! Very cute. :)**

**This was so great, and in character... everything. Can't wait for part two!**

**PS Sorry about your knee. :( Get better soon!**

**Aresburn:: Great story, a better Percabeth than I've seen in a whole lot of others.**

**MyPrinceHasATail::**

**TRE CutE!**

**I know this is pretty long but ya. XD I made it into three parts. I just don't like to overwelm my readers. XD**

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. JUST THE CREATIVE WAY I'VE PUT THIS TOGETHER. XD**

* * *

"There is absolutely no way I'm using a plane." I muttered horror stricken as she whipped two plane tickets from her bag.

"Come on! You defeated Kronos! I don't think that Zeus will even think about blasting you from the sky. Your father would surely protest." Annabeth countered waving the tickets in my face. "Please! For me?" she asked batting her eyelashes a few times, her way of telling me 'I'm going to ask and be nice this time, but you sure as Hades know your coming. Even if I have to drag your dead body on board.'

"Fine." I murmured giving in and slipping my hand into hers. "You know if the plane starts having turbulence he's having a fit."

She rolled her eyes and pulled me along behind her. Glancing around I found a few Apollo campers sprawled on the grass soaking up the bright sun rays. Reverting my gaze I found all of the half-year campers lugging their belonging to the top of the hill and setting off to meet their parents.

That included us; we waited a bit for Rachel and once she arrived we said our good-byes. My eyes shifted over toward Annabeth for a moment. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed a sign that she was thinking about something. Something that worried her.

"You've been thinking about Rachel's prophecy?" I asked Annabeth pulling my bag over my shoulder.

The corners of her mouth turned into slight frown. "How'd you know?"

"Because I know you." I took a step forward pushing a strand of blonde hair from her face. I knew how much she hated that.

"Okay, I have. But, _seven half bloods shall answer the call._ I wonder who it'll be. There's going to be so many new faces."

"Yep, a whole new crew of half bloods."

"I just wish we'd get a bit of peace, y'know?"

"It wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood with peace would it? Don't worry about it the prophecy will probably be in the next seven years."

"Your right. We'll just kick back and enjoy it." Her spirits seemed a bit more lifted, but that wasn't enough for me. "Race you to the road?" I asked leaning forward in the most athletic running position I could muster.

"Your so going to lose!" She raced down the road and I sprinted after her. Once we reached the road we were breathing heavy, our chests beating wildly. "I so won." Annabeth choked out in between breaths.

Laughing softly I took her hand and we made our way to the cab that awaited us. Sliding in the back seat we smiled at each other still giddy from the adrenaline rush. "Where to?" the cab driver croaked staring at us from the rear view mirror.

"Closest airport." She snapped back in the same tone as he had so rudely given. A few moments or so later Annabeth was giving the cab driver his money and we were boarding a plane. Taking our seats Annabeth squeezed my hand reassuringly. I still wasn't too keen on taking a ride on a plane, but Annabeth was the daughter of the goddess of wisdom so I could trust her. Right?

Sensing my tension she turned toward me. "Calm down. You're jumping out of your skin. Listen to me Seaweed Brain, your. Not. Going. To. Die."

That didn't calm me down. The words "Going to die." was all my mind could comprehend at the moment. Annabeth rolled her eyes and tilted her head toward my face. "We'll be taking off now!" The cheery flight attendant squeaked, the voice penetrating my ear drums. Just as we were lifting off Annabeth leaned down and placed her lips onto mine.

The girl knew how to rid of nerves. Almost immediately I forgot my worries and concentrated on her. She pulled back and smiled resting her head on my shoulder. Snuggling closer we got comfortable, well as comfortable as you can be on a airplane. Our hands were locked and her head lay on my shoulder. We closed our eyes and sat there half dozing, half awake.

At this moment I understood why I had even stepped foot onto this airplane. This was another one of those moments of when I knew I would hold up the whole world for her.

**

* * *

**

**Muhahahaha!**

**Cliffhanger!~ Not really.**

**Next one up today or tomorrow whenever i have time. XD**

**~M R/R R/R**


	3. The World for You 3

**I'm so sorry this is so short and probably really crappy. I'll make up for it next time. I was just rushed and with the whole school is crap and ending soon. You all know. Teachers jamming in Finals and all the content that would normally take you weeks. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! I am better by the way and I want to thank you for your concern! I feel great and am already playing softball again. Wish us luck on playoffs this weekend! Anyways, enjoy this flamming piece of crap. XD :[]**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF PJO OKAY. I LOVE PERCBETH**

* * *

Our landing wasn't what you would call picture perfect.

To some it was fine and normal; nothing out of the ordinary, a success.

That would be only to the ones who aren't afraid that an all powerful immortal god who hates your guts wants to shoot you dead where you stand. All was well when Annabeth and I were snuggled up and cozy in our safe seats. The second I woke my stomach did a flip flop and I bolted toward the restroom. For the remainder of our ride I was bent over a toilet seat puking my lunch out. Annabeth had stayed at her seat, her face strained with guilt.

Once our ride had landed Annabeth and I ditched the plane, heading toward the closest main highway. Catching a taxi we handed the man a wad of cash and Annabeth gave him the proper address. I swear the whole way I was hyperventilating. Annabeth had to whack me on the back a few times just to jumpstart my breathing pattern.

Meeting the parents was a big deal. They didn't like you and well, Hades here I come. Although I had met Annabeth's father once before when he help us with the whole holding up the world Luke problem. I tried convincing her that it had diffidently counted.

She won.

That's why I'm here. Flying over deadly planes and zipping threw six o'clock traffic. It's what I do. We arrived at her house shortly after the traffic died down; by that time it was six thirty, just in time for dinner.

Annabeth made her way toward her house dragging me along. As she opened her door to her house the potent smell of garlic engulfed my nostrils. Her smile disappeared and mouthed, "Sorry."

"ANNABETH?!" her father boomed emerging from the kitchen. A bottle of hot sauce, which slightly scared me, was tightly gripped in his palm. "Sit, sit! Please do!" a voice squeaked from behind her father. Doing as we were told we sat at the table, I a bit flustered. "So…. What have you been doing with my daughter?" His eyes narrowed my way making me shrink back a bit in my seat. How come Kronos the lord of time, master of the Titan's didn't scare me but a army plane geek made me what to die where I stood.

"Uh, Uh, eh, eh, hanging out," my ingenious reply was.

Annabeth squeezed my hand quickly giving me the strength to continue. "Fixing up camp has been our major priority." I muttered flashing a quick look Annabeth's way.

We were so talking later.


	4. The World For You 4

**Okay everyone! SORRY ABOUT LAST CHAPTER! OMFG. IT WAS CRAPTASTIC!!!! SO IS THIS ONE. TIRED! SCHOOL IS BEING A MEAN HEAD. , Who has four finals two days before your last day. Who thought of that! GRrrrrrr. Anyways, this could have gone three ways. I can't think of one, lol, this or, them staying over Annabeth's house for the night which would have been awesome, but I thought of that after this sooooo oh, well. I love ya guys and THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!!!!!!! **

**I'm completely human, point out my mistakes. DON'T BASHH THOUGH. Mmmmmkay!**

**DISCLAIMER:: SADLY I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF PJO. I WISH. LOL. PERCYBETH FOR LIKE EVA!!!!!**

"Sure, I'll believe that!" Annabeth's father screeched narrowing his blue eyes at me. It completely confused me. Last time I met him, he was normal, cool even. Now, he scared me. I glanced back at Annabeth, whose face was in her hands cheeks bright red. "Uh, ya well, um." Thankfully, Annabeth's Barbie doll of a step-mother came out, tray in hand. "Ugh," Annabeth murmured covering her mouth tighter. That's when the smell hit me. A wave of garlic stank came from the glass container. Inside was a normal pile of rice, although was wafting the pungent smell of garlic. A few chunks of meat shown through the massive pile, along with a few scraps of vegetables.

"Sooo," Mrs. Chase prompted glancing my way. "How was the plane ride?" She asked scooping a large pile of rice onto my plate. Ignoring the question for a minute I shoveled a large fork full of rice into my mouth. Not only was the thought of the plane ride making me nauseous, the rice was just revolting. For the first time I noticed Annabeth motioning a warning sign for me. Too late. Forcing the mouthful down my throat I asked to be excused. I stumbled over to the round-about bathroom area. Finding my destination, I let it all loose. The contents of my stomach spewed into the toilet. After my stomach was empty the puke still went on. If you've never dry mouth puked in your life, you're lucky. You feel like your puking, but nothing comes out.

Once I was done I wiped my mouth on a piece of toilet paper and washed my hands. Exiting the bathroom I made my way back to the dinning room. I stopped slightly listening intently to the screeching voice up ahead.

"_You back –stabbing, horrid disgusting people. You KNOW he's afraid of Zeus so that plane ride was HADES!!! And come on, garlic surprise? The stuff we grew up on if we had a stomach bug? To get rid of leftovers!? You're unbelievable people, to think I call Barbie here and you my family! Once my BOYFRIEND comes back after puking his guts up we're leaving!"_

I emerged in the middle of the debate both "teams" fuming.

Mr. Chase ignoring my presence went along with a reply, "HOW DARE YOU CALL HER BARBIE! You're lucky enough we invited both of you over, paying for your tickets also! She is your mother and you better respect her. I don't care what you are, or more like who you are I won't be treated like this by my own daughter!" Annabeth's eyes glowed with such an intensity I swear if looks could kill, Mr. Chase would be a pile of ash. "You know what, I don't care. We're leaving and you can watch as the door slams behind us. By the way, I have a mother, Athena! I am a demi-god and you can just deal with it. I don't need a replica mother because I have one." Turning on her heels she spun her attention to me. Her she spoke to me tone, changed completely, "Are you alright, obviously we're not welcomed." Holding her hand out she motioned for me to take her hand. I smiled slightly noticing the pink tint to her cheeks and the mess of blonde hair wrapped into a ponytail, all of the perfect quirky things I love about her.

She led me out the door slamming it behind her. We found a place close by to stay until the morning. The hotel's lights, half burnt out said something like, "**Er ie's Ho el" **Once we were in our room I flopped on the old maroon couch. My eyes half closed and my conscience fading Annabeth pulled me up. Bring me to the bed she helped me on. It was an exhausting day. Planes, parents, havoc. "Thanks," I whispered gripping her hand tighter. On the other side of the bed I could see her smile widen and cheeks flame up. "No problem. What can I say, the rude are the uninformed."

I smiled back and pulled her into a hug. There I laid her perfectly placed in my arms. I just felt right. Her hot breath against my chest, the tiny beating of her heart. A few moments later I could hear the almost silent snoring from Annabeth. Again my lips formed a smile. I placed a kiss on her forehead and grinned. She was mine. No one could take the love that I felt for her or the feeling of her in my arms. Annabeth was mine, and no one else's. It was a strange feeling knowing she was mine and mine only. I planned on it staying that way.

After all, I truly love her.

* * *


	5. A Ocean Trip

**Okay peoples. I'm updating with this piece of poo. Lol. I am in such a slump. I ended it pretty bad and its confusing. Oh, well. PERCYXANNABETH &&&& it's short so, ugh. Sorry.  
DISCLAIMER;;;; I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THIS IS FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT AND OTHERS. RICK, DON'T KILL ME.**

"Awl, come on. It's just a short road trip!"

"No."

"Seaweed Brain! Come on!"

"No. I only have my permit."

"You! Worried about the law and rules? Percy!" Annabeth scolded her hands placed dramatically on her hips. "Since when did you become such a straight laced New Yorker?" A smile danced on the tips of my lips, "You've got to be kidding me! I slice down Titans with one swipe of my sword. You're calling me straight laced!"

"Well… you never said whether or not you asked them politely if it was okay to be vanished." She countered her eyebrows rising slightly above her stormy gray eyes. Those eyes at times scared me. I wasn't sure if it was the amazing likeness to her mothers, or the pure intelligence and passion hidden within them. "Fine, but if I get in trouble from Blofis, your on the hot plate not me."

"Where the willingness is great, the difficulties cannot be great, Niccolo Machiavalli."

I rolled my eyes reaching for her empty hand and wrapping my own around it. "Quoting people already? Isn't that in a few weeks?"

"School may be but, my intelligence has to be completely up to par for this year."

"Isn't it always?" A grin spread its way across her face. "No, this year its time to surpass my classmates."

"Of course."

* * *

Her eyes sparkled with such happiness I was surprised that one simple request would make her so happy. I myself was giddy with the thought of a weekend in the sun, music blaring, the gritty feeling of sand underneath my feet. The cool sensation against my skin as the ocean surfaced on the shore-"Seaweed Brain!"

"Wah?"

"Hello in there! We're here."

So far so good. It was surprisingly easier than I thought to convince the parents into letting us go for a weekend in the sun, alone. The summer was dying down and the fall wind was coming in. This was the last weekend of bliss. And it was time to go somewhere extravagant.

Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts.

"Percy! We're actually here! Almost six, seven hours plus a ferry ride and we're finally here." With combined efforts we drove out of the ferry and to the beach home we were staying at for the weekend. All the homes looked the same. The same weathered looking wooden siding with simple ranch home-like structures.

As quickly as we could we settled our things inside and packed the car with our beach stuff. The boom box, sunscreen, bathing suits on, a few towels, and a large umbrella to hide ourselves from the heated sun we all packed tightly into the tiny car.

"Percy, will you please get out of there!?"

The water was cool against my skin and gave me the extra strength I really needed. Lately I had been tired, all the time. It was time to rejuvenate. "You come in here!" I hollered back. With sudden intensity Annabeth came charging from her shady spot in the sand toward the edge of the ocean. Splashing a few armfuls of water at me Annabeth giggled like a young girl first meeting the water. I allowed the water to cool my skin thus drenching my already mangled hair. "Bring it." I teased splashing back. Smiling dove under the next upcoming wave. I followed suit smiling softly to myself. Underneath the water we swam out to the newly forming sandbar. At least twenty, thirty feet from shore we stood laughing as we splashed each other. I caught Annabeth off guard and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her out farther into the water. Deeper we swam, me providing the air we needed. As soon as we were deep enough I placed a bubble of air around us. Annabeth smirked gripping my shoulder pulling me closer. Placing her lips on mine I felt the warmth radiating through her body. _I love you, _she mouthed caressing my cheek. My arms found their way around her waist as we sat there in what seemed like eternity. If my life had ended there, with the fishing swimming around us, my love pressed against my chest, just close enough so I could hear every beat of her heart, I'd be the luckiest man in the world. This was just another reminder of the beauty within her and how lucky I truly was. At that moment I held on for dear life hoping nothing would break us away, for if something did I figured we would forever break. The soft feeling of her sunny blonde hair beneath my fingertips, her piercing gray eyes, her quirky smile, all the things that left me in a whirl wind of confusion I couldn't live without. Annabeth Chase, Wise Girl, whatever she wanted to be called was mine. I couldn't let her pass me by for I'd be letting go a piece of myself, a part of my heart.

_I love you too._

* * *


	6. Gone Along with Saltwater Kisses

**Why hello everyone! I've been super distracted. Extremely for the past year. Sickening isn't it? When fantasy becomes life? Now I must once again dig deep into my imagination to bring me peace once again. Ahh. Feels nice to be back. I do hope you enjoy. I'm rusty. I know, but eh! Let me slide why don't you!**

**Disclaimer: Yep. Don't own anything.**

* * *

"Annabeth?"

His voice was a soft murmur as my eyelids squeezed tighter into slits. I wanted the sound of his voice to stop leaving me with a wild rush of adrenaline as if I was diving face first into a pool of freezing salt water.

"Perseus?" I hissed back biting back words I wished to say. It wasn't the lack of guts, but my intelligence that kept me back. Athena's children didn't wish to feel stupid. Whether it was in the matters of the heart or logic. Either way Annabeth swore to herself she'd keep in check.

"Please don't be mad," Nuzzling his face into my loose blonde hair I bit my lip once again. Annabeth Chase wouldn't give in so easily. Certainly not to any Perseus Jackson. It would be just too easy for him to break me. I wanted to seem as strong as he did all those years in battle. What I couldn't fathom in my wide intelligence was how. How? All those years fighting non-stop. Waiting for a break in madness was like asking for death. How was I to stay strong?

"No," I confirm my eyes locked on Perceus's. Until he knew I was serious his name was Perceus. Not Percy or Seaweed Brain, it was Perseus.

"Annabeth, alright."

I strained myself to keep my hands clenched in my lap instead of allowing them to weave themselves over my ear drums. The air around us sounded as if it was pulsating loud enough to break an eardrum. My eardrum to be exact.

"You're not allowed to leave. Well, you can't. No."

Blinking back teardrops I held my composer imagining I was a brick wall. No feeling, no emotion, with no backing down.

"I understand sweetheart, you can't be left alone this week, I understand."

I gaped a bit at what he had said. Sure, it was irrefutably true. I didn't want him to leave me alone with my nightmares. They'd steadily returned. After Olympus was saved and I watched as a "member" of my family leave a hero the nightmares came. For a little while they ceased as the overwhelming joy of finally getting into Perseus's heart. Allowing him to get to know me as much as I've always wanted someone to see. It was invigorating and enlightening. Once the nightmares did return I ended up wandering to Cabin 3 at one o' clock in the morning. He'd be waiting and wandering what I was dreaming of. We wouldn't speak of what my nightmares contained, for he respected my privacy. All he would do is hold me for a few hours until I'd pass out from exhaustion. Every morning I'd awake in my bunk with a faint smell of salt water kisses on my neck.

"Why do you want to go anyway?" I retort slickly stinging him where it hurt.

"We all need our space Annabeth, I figured maybe we'd both want some."

"Oh, exactly what I want," my voice began to shake with rage I didn't know I had reserves in. My boiling point had come quickly.

"Annabeth?" Perceus had a hint of hurt in his voice. Usually my lighthearted quips never intentionally hurt him but this time he knew I meant it. He should've known I didn't truly mean it. It was only the anger seeping through. Sighing softly I let go of my anger, grief, and loneliness. "Go."

"Never," he replied simply. Before I could answer with the bile of anger at the top of my throat he kissed me. A soft kiss that immediately washed away all the horrid feelings.

"I'm sorry."

Percy didn't reply just holding me tight whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I couldn't understand them but it didn't matter. Just his ocean breezy voice was enough for me. Sooner or later I fell asleep. Awaking to the smell of ocean salt water as always.

The only difference was my half-brothers and sisters looming over my bed with a grim expression upon their faces. "What?"

"He's gone."

Terror froze my position and logic overran my brain. Feeling just took too much strength and with Percy as an anchor to much of that strength there wasn't much to keep me solid with.

Then I found Jason. Not Percy some new demi-god. Madness once again was the victor in my cruel excuse for a life. I wouldn't rest till I found him. My hero, friend, enemy, and love. With the set mind of only finding Percy.

We started looking for my sweet Seaweed Brain.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed~! R&R Keep looking for a Hunger Games and plenty more Percy Jackson one shots/stories. I'm excited to be inspired again. Teenage life is truly wonderful and horrid. But, it is what it is. Auf Wiedersehen!3**


	7. Rainy Thoughts

**This one is a bit longer and a little messy but I'm liking it. :D Well do enjoy! Please R&R. You'd be helping me out tons and giving me more energy to write more3 Hahaha. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah. You know the drill.**

**Everyone counting down the days til October? I know I am3**

* * *

Rain. Not so dreary anymore with being the son of an all powerful ocean good. I willed the rain to touch me, instead of its normal activity of deflecting off my skin as if I was bulletproof. Granted with being invincible bulletproof skin was a possibility. People assume that being invincible is pretty great. No falling in battle, able to deflect swords with bare skin creating barely a scratch. Sure, wonderful enhancement. After a month I was understood why Achilles called it a curse. Constantly I was in fatigued by simple activities. A few hours of manual labor and I would be ready to curl up and pass out. No to mention the feeling of having to appear as strong as my body was designed. I couldn't reveal weak emotions. It didn't fit the Hero of Olympus persona. Every new camper was like another ten pounds of stress upon my shoulders. With each new camper was a new admirer. I became celebrity without even trying. There were very few who saw myself as "Percy Jackson boy from New York". For once I was thankful for Clarisse and her normal snide attitude. At least it was familiar from the way things were before.

Granted not everything was depressing as it seems. Annabeth. She still treated me exactly the same. Regarding me as equals, tutoring me in Ancient Greek and English. Some things don't change, such as my dyslexia or Annabeth's intelligence. That was still at an all time high. Although most of the time I'd see her now she would be tired. Exhausted from the hours of redesigning Olympus and the camp. I was okay with a little tired Annabeth spending company with good ole' me. The little time I spent with her was worth every shiny penny.

The rain felt nice. Normal even. Normal was very good. By the time I reached the Athena cabin I was soaked head to toe with a lopsided grin on my face. Most of the campers stayed inside on rainy days refusing to take part in the raindrop's dance. I was the exception. "Hello in there?"

Light snoring ceased abruptly as I listened for a deranged sound of mutter and mumbling. "Percy?" Peering through the cabin door way Annabeth blinked as if she was trying to clear the film from her eyes. "You're soaked."

It was more a statement then anything so I wasn't sure how to react. I chose on flashing her a grin instead of saying anything dumb. Plenty of times that had happened and I was long overdue. "Wanna take a walk?" Gesturing for her to take my hand she eyed me up suspiciously.

"In the rain?"

"Why not?" I shot back along with another one of my lopsided grins. Giving in a little she smiled back. "Only for a little bit kay? Then I gotta get back to work." She mused over her words biting her lip a teeny bit. I could tell she wanted to make up for the lost time that she had fallen asleep. There was no way I was going to give her that option. Her exhaustion was evident. Annabeth was running herself into the ground with work, even as enjoyable as she made work out to be. Blinking myself back to reality I took her hand and pulled her out into the rain with me. Protesting that she needed her boots and coat I laughed and tugged her along with me heading down to the ocean. The ocean was one of my favorite spots to lounge. Rain or not it still seemed beautiful to me. Each time I took Annabeth down to the shore she never complained or gave him any indication that she was tired of the same old routine. She seemed as content as I felt.

After brushing off her protests Annabeth fell into step along side me. I felt comfortable with her by my side. Every so often her fingers would brush my hand and the butterflies would start up again. The feeling was good.

"You're not angry are you?" Quizzically I glanced at her offering a small smile as a peace offering. With an exhausted expression she tried out a smile. It didn't fit perfectly on her features as her normal scowling-smile did. I wasn't sure if it was the drenched honey blonde hair with one wisp of gray that was plastered against the side of her face or it was the deep bags underneath her stormy gray eyes that gave away their normal edge.

"Not at all sweetheart. I'm just tired." Playing with that same unfamiliar smile again I frowned a bit. It was hard to not notice the normal light that shone within her dim a little. We stopped along the edge of the shore when I began to wrap my arms around her shoulders and pull her tightly into my chest. Rain still dripped from the skies Zeus's mood infecting everyone who would come into contact with it. She buried herself into my arms farther deciding for me that I wasn't going to keep her out here.

"Come on, let's go back to my cabin," Unwilling to argue a first for a daughter of Athena she nodded and allowed me to lead her to my cabin. The rain seemingly angry that we were retreating to a drier area protested by dropping buckets after buckets of water. I left Annabeth at the door slightly shivering until I could find a suitable blanket and towel. Refusing to let me towel her hair dry she dried herself pulling at the tight wet camp half blood tee shirt sticking to her chest. My blush finally found its way to my face. Even when soaked head to toe she had a glimmer of beauty around her.

"Could I borrow a t-shirt?" Her request was timid unlike her normal brazen tone. Muttering a few confirmations of "yes" I brought back a large blue shirt. Most of my wardrobe consisted of orange, blue, and green colors with jean shorts and pants. Every once in awhile my mother could wrestle me into pair of khakis for special occasions only. It was quite a feat when she did. Tossing her the shirt I turned, my back toward Annabeth as I tugged off my sopping wet shirt as well. Shivers crept up my spine with the immediate rush of air contacting skin. They weren't necessarily uncomfortable. Invincibility seemed to raise body temperature as well. Cool breezes were nicer than you'd assume.

'Tap tap'

Twisting toward the affectionate tapping on my shoulder heat rose to my face. Embarrassment washed over my body as I tried to advert my eyes. Not for the lack of beauty that I saw but the immense respect I had for her. She stood tall her height about the same as my own with just as much, maybe more conviction. Natural beauty she was and I didn't want her to think I was taking advantage of it.

"Here." With a flick of her hand she tossed me a pair of pajama bottoms that were found lying on the floor. Annabeth turned allowing me to change out of the rest of my wet clothes and into my crab-styled pajama bottoms, a gift from Poseidon himself. Before I could even muse over the thought of where a clean t-shirt would be hiding I felt Annabeth's hand wrap around my arm and tug me toward the bed. Slight tremors from her shivering snaked up my arm realizing that although the cold was nice for my own body, I wasn't the only one in the room. Internally I cursed at myself for being a dumb boyfriend again.

Repetition of this will never be enough. Being the boyfriend of Athena's daughter resulted in a lot of stupid moments on my part. I enjoyed them. Made me feel real once again. Like I wasn't just the child of a Big Three. These were only part of the reason I tackled Annabeth to the bed wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. A giggle danced on the top of my throat bubbling over ecstatically. She responded in a light hearted giggle in return grinning wildly. That smile I claimed as my own. It brightened the gloomy rainy day as soon as I saw it. Kissing her lips softly and dug underneath the covers wrapping her body up in the fluffy sheets. Her shivering began to slow and my smile broadened. Finally I was doing something right. My hand traveled toward her hips pulling her closer until she was enwrapped in body. She was like hugging a small campfire. Toasty and warm with the personality containing such deadly power it scorches when touched.

Long awaiting her response she sighed in content giving me the familiarity of butterflies. Oh how I loathed how she had such power over me. Burying my face into her honey sweet blonde hair I breathed in her scent. Normally it had the smell of a new book that crisp clean scent. I was surprised when I smelled this with a mixture of flowers and fresh rain. Yes, sounds like a strange combination but to me the aroma was intoxicating. Everything about her had me weak and mushy inside. But I am, and was, extremely pleased with this.

"Percy?" The question was muffled by the wool of my blanket but I heard it well enough. "Yes sweetheart?"

"I wwoveme duo." Crumpling my eyebrows they knitted together. "Wahh?"

Sighing exasperatingly she muttered something along the lines of "Dumb Seaweed Brain." In return my cheeks flushed. A silent awkwardness dropped between us like a damp fog.

"I love you," my sweetheart spoke in whispers that I could hear her clear as day.

This is the only thing I held onto. The rain thundering down on the roof or the small knock we ignored at the door. Even the crackle of lightning I would've assumed as Thaila disapproving of our immediate position. Either way nothing matter but those three words and the light snore snaking from her lips.

"Perfect." I whisper back although I know her consciousness is far away. The last thing I heard before squeezing my beautiful girlfriend tighter to my chest following the same trail of dreams as she did was a small 'gasp' at the door. I didn't care. All I knew is I loved my Wise Girl and would follow her anywhere. Including her dreams.

She protruded into mine every night anyway. Lingering as she always did.

And forever will.

* * *

**Read it? Now review it. 3**

**Love,**

**Marcelline**


End file.
